The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for feeding rolling mills.
Such an apparatus is known from DE-OS No. 34 04 730. The two feed rollers of this known apparatus are driven in the same direction. The rotation direction is defined in such a way that the material supplied from above passes from the top surface of one feed roller to the top surface of the other feed roller rotated in the same direction, so that the material being ground is distributed as uniformly as possible. The quantity of the entrained or carried along material is achieved through a slide, which is also known as a slide bar, positioned above the first feed roller. This slide is fixed, i.e. it can not move in relative manner with the material to be ground. As a result said material can collect in front of the slide, which reduces the flow rate or throughput, which also becomes non-uniform.